Pénible attente
by ChizuruHime
Summary: Cela fait trois jours que Hijikata est parti accomplire une mission et n'est toujours pas revenu. Chizuru est extrêmement affolée. Est-ce que le Démon du shinsengumi va enfin revenir et calmer son anxiété?


Cette nuit là, un froid glacial enrobait le quartier général du Shinsengumi. L'obscurité régnait à cet endroit accentuant la tension de la jeune tourmentée.

Chizuru, probablement la seule éveillée à cette heure tardive, gisait sur son futon, mais ses pensées rôdaient loin essayant de se libérer de son affolement. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle passait des nuits blanches. Le démon vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi était censé accomplir sa mission en une journée, mais Hijikata-san ne s'est toujours pas montré. Les autres membres ont essayé d'amasser des informations sur son inquiétante absence, mais en vain. Personne ne connaissait sa situation.

La porte de la chambre de Chizuru était entrouverte, par espoir que cette nuit son calvaire se terminera enfin et qu'elle reverra cet homme, laissant place à l'air froid qui la faisait frissonner tant de froid que d'anxiété. Au moment où elle sentit enfin le sommeil commencer à l'emporter, la sauvant de l'emprise de l'inquiétude et la crainte qu'éprouvait son cœur, elle entendit un bruit.

Ce dernier la fit sursauter et elle se leva d'un bond. Tout en s'approchant prudemment de la porte, elle ne pouvait baisser sa garde, elle a déjà été témoin d'une attaque du quartier général. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement prenant son katana fermement, un silence effroyable dominait l'endroit. Elle sortit de la chambre sentant un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Ses seuls compagnons étaient les quelques étoiles du ciel non cachées par les nuages. Elle commença à voir autour d'elle serrant fort le katana, puis s'encouragea et débuta à inspecter les environs.

Elle marchait à pas rapides tout en tâchant de ne faire aucun bruit. Rien de paraissait suspect, et au moment où elle allait regagner sa chambre, elle sentit quelqu'un lui frôler le corps. Elle poussa un cri mais pas assez fort pour arracher quelqu'un du monde des songes. Ce n'était déjà qu'un chat. Elle s'est sentie stupide pour avoir eu aussi peur d'une telle créature. Mais à peine qu'elle eut regagné ses esprits, elle sentit une présence derrière elle, et ce n'était certainement pas le chat puisque celui-ci se tenait en face d'elle.

Son corps entier tremblait de frayeur à tel point qu'en essayant de sortir son katana elle finit par le faire tomber par terre produisant un son aigu. Sentant cette présence approcher, elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, elles étaient figées laissant toute tentative d'échappatoire impossible. N'ayant pas le courage de se retourner, elle improvisa et poussa un cri assourdissant mais qui fut rapidement interrompu par cette présence.

Elle sentait la main de cet étranger lui couper le souffle et malgré ses débattements, elle ne put se libérer. Soudain, elle entendit une voix au creux de son oreille : « Calme-toi» et sentit la main quitter sa bouche. Elle pourrait reconnaitre cette voix entre mille, c'était celle de l'homme qu'elle attendait depuis tant. Elle sentit un grand soulagement.

A cet instant, la lune qui était dissimulée par les nuages, a été dévoilée permettant à la jeune fille après s'être retournée, de voir enfin le visage de son bien-aimé. Ses traits fins étaient mis en valeur par la luisance de la lune, révélant des yeux améthyste profonds et envoûtants, tandis que ces cheveux de couleur sombre flottaient dans l'air laissant la jeune fille sous l'emprise du charme irrésistible du Vice-capitaine.

« Hijikata-san! Pourquoi en as-tu mis du temps ? Tout le monde était mort d'inquiétude….j'étais vraiment..Affolée … » Dit Chizuru tout en sentant de la chaleur sur tout son visage, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de Hijikata .

« Je suis désolée. La mission a pris plus de temps que prévu et les communications à partir de Kyoto étaient quasiment impossibles »

Il l'a regardait droit dans les yeux en lui disant ses paroles, secrètement amusé par son embarras. Hijikata l'avait aimé depuis un bon bout de temps, son innocence et naïveté était ce qu'il aimait le plus chez elle. Mais il savait parfaitement camoufler ses sentiments sauf qu'à ce moment là, il n'était plus si sur de pouvoir garder ce masque sur son visage.

Tout en baissant sa tête, Chizuru murmura: « Ne…me refais plus revivre cette peur une autre fois… ». Dès qu'elle prononça ces mots, Hijikata sentit son masque se briser. Il ne pouvait plus cacher le fait qu'il aime. Sans penser une seconde fois, il attira Chizuru contre lui et la serra aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Cette dernière avait les yeux écarquillés, sa tête reposant sur le torse du Démon du Shinsengumi, écoutant les battements irréguliers de Hijikata.

Elle finit par fermer les yeux, enveloppée par la chaleur que dégageait le corps de son bien-aimé. La chaleur de l'amour.

J'espère que cette fic vous ait plu. Si vous avec des commentaires, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.


End file.
